Ilex Forest
by Yuukimari
Summary: This is a MayXDrew story but it's one that has never been made before. It's going to have a slight erie feel to it and a little darkness. Please read! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted! :D I hope you like it and if you don't like contestshipping, DON'T READ IT! R&R please! And rated T for slight dark ideas and language, etc. :) Thanks for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic and im kinda nervous about posting it. I hope you guys like it! It's a MayXDrew fanfic so if you don't like the couple than don't read it LOL! Anywayz, this story's gonna take place in the Johto region where Drew and May are going to be competing and working on getting 5 ribbons so that they can compete in the Grand Festival. So far May has two ribbons and Drew has three. So Im going to try to keep them in character but if they go OOC Im so sorry! Anywayz, hope you enjoy it! :D  
**

May ran away, tears falling down her face as she ran into the dense dark forest. She hated this! How mean he was to her! Every time she talked to him he always brought her down! And yet she still loved him! How was that possible?! She ran quicker and quicker, trying to get as far away from the town and from HIM as she could. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. She just curled up more, crying softly into the soft mossy ground of the forest. Soon enough, she had cried herself to sleep.

Drew got up the next day and wandered around with his Roselia after having breakfast, hoping that he could 'accidentally' run into his favorite brunette again. He knew he was mean to her but he didnt know any other way to show his fondness towards her but at the same time, he felt like he took it a little far last night when he said that she was a sloppy coordinator and would never be able to beat him. He sighed and looked at his Roselia.

"What do you think?" Drew asked his best friend and first pokemon. Roselia rolled her eyes at him and nodded in a way that -j'Well duh!'. Drew sighed again and looked around for May.

May woke up with a soft warm beam of sun on her. She sat up and rubbed her red eyes. She looked around, not sure where she was. Where ever she was though, it was a beautiful place. May smiled softly at the mysteriously gorgeous forest. It had a mythical feel about it that comforted her and made her feel at home and happy. She decided to let out her three only pokemon that she had with her.

"Hey guys, check this out." She said happily as she released her Eevee, Beautifly and Skitty outside of their pokeballs. Beautifly fluttered around happily, loving the forest and Skitty ran around in curiousity. Eevee just calmly went over to May and licked her cheek happily.

"Isnt it beautiful Eevee? What do you guys think? Should we go explore?" May asked her pokemon. They all agreed so May slowly got up and started walking with her pokemon through the mystical forest.

Meanwhile, the mint green haired male was looking around desperately to find May. He was starting to worry and was regretting his insult more and more when he thought about it. He searched all over town and even got his pokemon to start to help while he asked around to see if anyone saw her. It was starting to get around dinner time and still there was no sign of her.

'Damn! Where could she be?!' Drew thought frustratedly. He saw an old lady working at a flower shop. He went over to her.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, a green bandana and green and white clothes?" Drew asked, trying to describe May the best he could.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I remember seeing her running towards the forest. She seemed upset and she seemed to be crying. I tried to warn her about the spirit of the forest but she didn't seem to hear me. I hope she's okay..." The old lady said worriedly.

"The spirit of the forest? Warn? What do you mean?" Drew asked, worried.

"There's a spirit of the forest that takes people back and forward through time. If you ever hear the voice of the forest you're supposed to stop and stand still and not move until its gone." The old lady explained. Drew's eyes widened.

"Can you tell me where the forest is?!" He asked in a hurry.

"Yes but its dangerous." The old lady warned worriedly.

"I need to go after that girl." Drew explained, pleading. The lady sighed and nodded. She pointed the way toward the forest. Drew thanked her and got Roselia to get all his pokemon to come back. He called them back into their pokeballs except for Roselia and started to make his way towards the forest in search for the brunette.

**I know it's short but i have an idea that i don't know if you guys will like it so I'm going to take you're (hopefully) reviews and suggestions if you review :) Also, my idea is that Celebi, the spirit of the forest, turns May into an elf/fairy thing and gives her some powers (not cheesy ones I promise). Also, that's what's going to happen then this story isn't going to be happy go lucky. It'll have a little erieness and dark side to it like i personally think that the Celebi movie has as well as the gamecube games with Shadow Pokemon do which were released around the same time. Also, I'm a fan of the first three regions only and don't like Sinnoh and the other one that i can't even remember the name of lol. So i will only be using most pokemon from those regions excluding a select few such as the Sinnoh legendaries as well as Leafeon and Glaceon because I'm a Eevee nerd. Anyway, PLEASE be nice people and R&R! PLEASE! Also, I will update as quickly as I can with longer chapters and more fanfiction! :D Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you! I've decided to go on with my idea since it's my fanfiction! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! I do not own pokemon and if I did then I wouldn't be writing this and Ash wouldn't still be 10. **

Chapter 2

May walked along with her pokemon with Skitty walking at her right side. Beautifly flew beside her and Eevee was cradled in her arms. She petted her as she walked around in the forest. Everything was so beautiful! From the big trees and the vines that winded around them to the pokemon. May saw Furrets with soft beautiful fur, adorable Tediursas and many more. Suddenly though, a soft erie voice sang an enchanting melody. May couldn't make out any specific words used but it was a beautiful sound to her ears. It almost called her in a way but it also seemed to warn her to stay still so she listened to her instincts to stay still. It was hard because the temptation to go and find out what it was haunted her as she stood there, listening. It grew slightly louder and soft blue waves of light seemed to come away from the center of the forest and travel through it, lighting up the gorgeous trees while ruffling their leaves and branches. The breeze suddenly got stronger and shook the trees fiercely as the singing got louder and louder. Then it randomly all stopped. May was freaked out and hugged Eevee closer to her, scared.

"Ma-maybe we shouldn't b-be here..." May murmured to herself as Eevee snuggled into her arms more. Everything was quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the flapping of Beautifly's wings. May listened more intently and heard what sounded like someone running. Skitty's ears twitched and she snapped her head in the direction of where the sound was coming from. May stayed still, scared and hoping that whoever it was wasn't someone bad. The sound rung in her ears, piercing it to the down to the bone. Meters away through the dense forest, a young male was listenting to the intense silence all the same.

Drew walked through the forest, mesmorized by the beauty of it. Roselia walked beside him quietly as he looked around in curiousity as well as in search of May. As a contest coordinator, this forest was like a dream to him. It was full of beautiful pokemon that seemed to move with unbelievable grace.

'How is it that no coordinator has tried to catch pokemon here? I've never even heard of this place but yet it's filled with amazing pokemon!' Drew thought as he wandered. Suddenly, Roselia stopped and started to wander away from Drew with a face full of focus and seriousness.

"Roselia?" Drew asked his friend, confused at her sudden change of focus and expression. He followed her to an opening in the forest that revealed a lake. The air was layered with fog, making it hard to see but Drew could distinctly make out a shadow of what looked like some dog-like pokemon. Roselia stopped and Drew stopped behind her, staring at the shadow figure through the fog. Then the figure disappeared right as a soft voice started to sing, the singing echoing through the forest like there were little speakers hidden everywhere. Drew couldn't make out any words, just the melody. A soft blue light seemed to flow through the forest like waves. It even went through the water in the lake, lighting up the lake. Drew was mystified, confused at what was happening. Then he remembered.

"The voice of the forest..." Drew said softly. His eyes widened as he thought 'May!'.

**MWUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I'll give you cookies! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know! I'm amazing! I wrote two whole new chapters in a day! Okayyy... I know it's not a big deal... well anyway! The new chapter is here! Sorry for the cliff hanger by the way. I just like to leave you on edge! XD Anywayz! Enjoy! :D Also, I don't own Pokemon or I wouldn't be writing this and Ash wouldn't still be ten! Also! Brock wouldn't be single! XD Now to the story!**

Chapter 3

Drew returned his Roselia into her pokeball and started running around, trying to find his rival. Worry coursed through him as he ran, his mind only focused on finding May. He didn't even have the nerve to call out for her because he was too scared to not hear a reply. The singing kept getting louder and louder and that made Drew run faster and faster until suddenly, it stopped. Drew slowed down to a stop as he listened. He listened for any sign, praying that May was okay. He finally heard a voice. Her voice. Drew sighed with relief and started running to where her voice had come from. He felt his heart race and flutter as he ran and finally, he caught sight of her. He started to slow down and he suddenly tripped on a root, falling on her.

May's POV

First I was standing, listening to the steps of someone and then suddenly I was on the ground with a flash of white, purple and mint green! I should've known when I saw the green but I appearantly had lost my mind due to the fright that had filled my body. I let out a scream as a body fell on top of mine. Eevee had luckily jumped out of my arms at the right moment so she wouldn't be crushed but unfortunately for me, I didn't have that luxury. I looked up to a pair of emerald green eyes and blushed when I found out who it was.

"Drew!" I exclaimed. Drew also had a soft pink blush gracing his cheeks. He quickly got off of me and got up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. He was wearing a pair of green pants that matched his hair perfectly and a purple shirt. Over the shirt he wore a white slick sports jacket with lavender lines on it. I got up and brushed off the dirt as well. Then I picked up Eevee again, not wanting her fur to get to dirty and looked at Drew expectantly.

"Well?" I glared at him, still angry at him for the other night. Drew met my gaze with a look of confusion while still keeping his arrogant 'cool' attitude.  
"Well what?" He asked, flicking his hair. I twitched.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled, pissed. If he thought he could get away without explaining what the hell he was doing here and why he fell on me then he was wrong!

"Do I need a reason to be here?" Drew smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. I intensified my glare.

"Yes. Especially after flattening me." I growled, annoyed.

"I did not flatten you. I'm not that fat. I simply fell on top of you." Drew pointed out smartalickly. I groaned.

"Stop avoiding the question!" I demanded.

"Why do I even need to answer you're questions? You should just know by thinking about it." Drew sighed, annoyed. I turned my back to him.

"Whatever. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." I sighed, tired of arguing. I walked away only to find Drew following me and soon catching up to me so he was walking beside me. I sighed again but didn't say anything so we walked in silence, neither of us wanting to speak a word. The sound of pokemon moving on with their daily lives continued from where it left off before the weird singing had occured. Eventually the silence between Drew and I became comfortable and I started to enjoy the walk.

'He's quiet for once. It's kind of nice actually to have him with me. Wait... did i just think that?!' I thought as I felt heat creep up my neck.

"I'm sorry." Drew said, interupting the comfortable silence. I looked at him, confused.

"For?" I asked, giving Eevee a little scratch on the head.

"Last night. And for falling on you. I didn't mean to actually, I tripped over a root..." Drew admitted. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he was saying this now. Well I guess it makes sense as to why he's apologizing but still. He usually never apologizes and just claims it to be a 'push to success', something he claims I clearly need.

"It's okay I guess..." I finally said, looking forward again.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked. I could feel his emerald eyes on me and I felt the heat creep up into my cheeks again.

"Yeah. I was mad but I needed to hear the truth. So I guess I should be thanking you... Hey! What's that?" I asked, running forward to a small stone shrine. Suddenly, a blue glow circled around the shrine. It glowed from the crack that circled all around the shrine. I looked at Drew who was running towards the circle.

"Drew!" I screamed, scared as I reached towards him. His hand brushed mine before he was blown away by the light. The light had become more like a solid blue shield now, encircling me. The last thing I remembered was holding Eevee close as the light became blindingly bright and then everything went dark.

**I'm so evil! X3 Another cliffy! :D MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Well I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! And here's a shout out to my first reviewer! :D THANK YOU CONTESTLOVER! 3 You get a cookie! ^_^ *gives you a cookie* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D I wrote another chapter! YAY! XD I hope you guys like it! And now, I have a friend who shall help me do the disclaimer! Say hi friend!**

**Drew: Hi.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Drew: PikaGurl1204 does not own Pokemon or she wouldn't be writing this story and we all wouldn't be 10.**

**Me: Thank you Drew!**

**Drew: yeah... get on with the story. **

**Me: Fine... Here's the story! :D**

Chapter 4 - Drew's POV

All I remembered was May running towards the shrine and then a bright light started to encircle her and Eevee. I tried to grab her hand and pull her out, afraid that the light was the voice of the forest trying to take her away. I felt my fingers brush hers before the light beamed and made me fly backwards, knocking the wind out of me. I tried to catch my breath and stared at the light that was becoming brighter and more opaque. I saw Skitty tackle the light but was bounced back like it was a shield of some sort.

'Could a Pokemon be causing this?' I wondered as I started to get up. Beautifly tried to get through the light too but failed. I tried again to get through but soon the light was to bright. I shielded my eyes with my hand only to notice a pink, purple, and blue-ish glow surrounding me. I looked at Skitty and Beautifly and soon recognized it as the move Teleport.

"May!" I yelled, trying to get to May but was soon teleported and then everything went black.

May's POV

I smiled as I ran over to Drew in the field of flowers. He made weird but amazing gestures such as holding my hand and hugging me a lot as we spent the day there, talking and laughing and having fun. Drew and I sat together and watched our pokemon play while we held hands and told stories to each other. It was oddly romantic and I found myself blushing. I leaned my head on Drew's shoulder as a comfortable silence hung over us. Drew laid his head on top of mine and I closed my eyes happily as I enjoyed the moment. Unfortunately I opened my eyes to find out that it was only a dream. I sat up from where I laid and saw that I had cuddled Eevee to my chest in my sleep. I looked at Eevee closer and realized that her fur was shinier than a natural color. I gently shook her, confused as to why her fur was different. She woke up and yawned before blinking her lilac eyes at me. Wait, LILAC! They used to be blue!

"Bweee?" Eevee said, confused as I stared at her.

"Eevee, what happened?" I said softly. She licked my hand and met my gaze with a look that said 'I'm not sure'. I smiled at her, actually loving her new almost metallic looking fur and her innocent lilac eyes. I soon noticed the shrine behind me and I stood up, picking up Eevee and cradling her in my arms as I stared at it. I let my fingertips brush across it the encarved writing. I noticed something green fly by. I turned around and saw a strange looking green fairy-like pokemon hovering a few feet away from me. It looked straight at me. I quickly brought out my pokedex and analyzed it.

Normal POV

"Celebi - the time travel pokemon. It has the power to travel across time, but it said to appear only in times of danger when it is needed to help bring peace. It is also said to have the puriest heart." The pokedex told May. May smiled and put her pokedex away.

"Celebi? My name's May." May said nicely, wanting to get to know the pokemon better. Celebi tilted her cute head in curiousity at May. May smiled again and Eevee greeted Celebi.

"Beeeee!" Celebi said happily as it flew around May and Eevee. May put Eevee down so Eevee could play with Celebi. Celebi went down to Eevee and played around a little before going up to May. May laughed as Celebi circled around her, crying out happily. May sighed as she remembered Drew and her dream. She also remembered what happened when she touched the shrine. Celebi looked at her and tilted her head, worried. May met Celebi's eyes.

"Hey Celebi, did you cause that light?" May asked. Celebi paused but nodded.

"Then do you remember a guy that was with me?" May asked, worrying about Drew. Celebi nodded again.

"Do you think you could help me find him? He's very important to me and I'm worried about him." May asked nicely. 'I wonder if he's worried about me too...' She wondered hopefully. Celebi hesitated and then nodded. She closed her eyes and soon a pink, purple and blue light surrounded May, Celebi and Eevee's bodies. Suddenly, they were teleported to a lake area. A dense fog covered the area, making it hard to see.

"Is this where I'll find Drew?" May asked Celebi.

"Beeee!" Celebi nodded happily. May smiled back.

"Thank you." May said gratefully. Celebi flew over to May and placed her delicate hand over May's heart and closed her eyes. A soft blue-green light glowed from where Celebi's hand rested. The light looked the same as the waves that had echoed through the forest when the singing had occured. May closed her eyes, relaxing calmly to see what Celebi was trying to tell her.

_'Please do me a favor.' _A soft sweet voice said in May's head. May nodded.

'Okay, what is it?' May asked in her head.

_'Please help me purify people and pokemon's hearts.' _The gentle voice said.

'I can try my best but I don't know how to do that.' May responded. Instead of a response, Celebi removed her hand. May opened her eyes and Celebi was holding something out to May. May put her hands out to recieve the gift. A beautiful necklace fell into her hands. It had a gentle bright peridot gem as a pendant with silver leaves holding it in the container on the top right corner and the bottom left corner. It was hung from a dark green vine colored thick string-like material. The string was soft as silk which made it comfortable and elegant. The pendant wasn't too big so it had an elegant feel to it. The string seemed to be elastic so that May could fit it over her head and then it'd go back to its normal size so it could lay comfortably around May's neck. May's eyes widened at the gift and she looked up to thank Celebi but Celebi was gone. Instead she saw a figure in the distance on the other side of the lake.

**And CLIFF HANGER! (Hopefully anyway) So I really really really hope you guys liked it! :D And I'm sorry for the people who are waiting for the contestshipping to really began but I hoped you liked the dream that May had! By the way, I've scraped my idea for May to become a fairy/elf thing but I do have a few ideas running around. I won't give anything away yet though just because I want you guys to stay on the edge of your seats! ;D Anyways I hope you liked that it's a longer chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm still offering cookies to those who do! Well thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back! AGAIN! :D Okay so this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I hope the intensity of it will make up for it. I hope you like it! And I'm just going to clarify some things. May is about 15 in this story and Drew is almost 17. And May is wearing her Emerald outfit. Also, May's pokemon are Eevee, Beautifly, and Skitty. Drew's pokemon are Absol, Roselia, and Flygon. The rest of their team is either in the PC or with their families. Now for the disclaimer I'd like to have another friend of mine help out! :D**

**May: Hi! **

**Me: Hey May, can you please do the disclaimer? **

**May: Sure! PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Pokemon and if she did then she wouldn't be writing this, Ash wouldn't still be ten and I would be paired up with the stupid Grasshead!**

**Drew: Grasshead? You're just jealous because I have colorful hair.**

**May: OH YEAH?! AT LEAST I DON'T LOOK LIKE A CABBAGE! **

**Me: Okayyyyyyy then, on with the story! :D**

Chapter 5

May saw a figure in the distance on the other side of the lake. She squinted to try to see who it was but couldn't because of the dense fog. May put the necklace on that Celebi had given her and then started to make her way towards the figure. She walked around the lake, looking around also as she thought about what Celebi asked her to do. Eevee walked at her side calmly as they continued.

Suddenly, May heard her name being called. She stopped and listened.

"May!" A familar voice called. May realized who it was and started to run to where it came from.

"Drew!" May called when she saw him. She saw her Beautifly and Skitty so she ran over to them. She hugged them.

"Thank kami you're okay!" May said happily. Drew watched her and secretly envied her pokemon.

'Wait...why am I feeling envy? Is it that I'm jealous of the attention that May's pokemon get from her? No way. I couldn't be...could I?' Drew thought to himself.

"Drewwww? Drrreeewwwwww?" May said, already have returned her Beautifly and Skitty, seeing that they were tired from the past two days. She also had returned her Eevee and was waving her hand in front of Drew's face. Drew blinked and realized what was happening.

"What?" He said as he flipped his hair, keeping his cool face.

"Welcome back to Earth." May smirked as she backed up a little. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Maybelle." Drew sighed, turning away from her and walking in the other direction. He smirked as he counted to three in his head, waiting for May to explode on him.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" May yelled after Drew finished counting to three.

'Perfect timing. Like always.' Drew thought as May ran to catch up with him.

"Why can't I? It's you're full name." Drew shrugged nonchalantly as he let his famous, arrogant smirk grace his features.

"So?! At least I'm not a Cabbage-head!" May snapped back, annoyed. Drew raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Cabbage-head?" Drew asked, shocked. May nodded.

"Yep. You're a cabbage-head." May said matter-of-factly.

"How-" Drew started but a huge crash and a scream was heard. A ton of pidgey flew away. May's eyes widened as she looked at Drew.

"Don't." Drew said, hoping she wouldn't go to help. May shook her head and started running to where the sound came from.

"Uggg. Mayyy." Drew groaned to no one in particular before he ran after her. May ran fast, worried about who ever screamed. She rushed through the forest, Drew running behind her. Soon, they came to the spot but they were on a ledge-like hill, a few feet above a small clearing. In the clearing there were three people. A girl around 12 was on the ground, passed out and a guy around 14 was standing in front of her. A man was standing across from them and looked like he was in his sixties. He had a menacing smirk on his face along with a little bit of grey stubble on face. He had a tan hat on over his gray hair. A mechanical eye covered his right eye and he wore a tan leather jacket over a white shirt and some regular blue jeans. A little bit behind him was a motorcycle.

"Go away! Leave us alone!" The guy that was protecting the young girl said. The older man just grinned smugly.

"Give me your sister's Scyther and I maybe I will." The older man grinned evily.

"No way!" The guy said stubbornly.

"Then I'll have to take it away from you." The older man said before getting out his pokeball. May ran down the steep slope along with Drew. Drew stood in front of May, the young girl and the guy. He pulled out his pokeball too.

"If you want to take it, you'll have to go through me." Drew said, glaring at the old man.

"Okay then, let's go!" The older man said.

"Come on out Roselia!" Drew said, releasing Roselia. The older man smirked. He let out his pokemon. May was helping the young girl and looked at the pokemon.

"Wha-what's wrong with that pokemon?!" May exclaimed, her eyes wide.

**Okay so I hope you liked it and sorry but ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! XD MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEING EVIL IS SO FUN! Okay so as you can tell, I'm basing as much as I can off of the Pokemon 4Ever movie as well as the Gamecube games so that should explain some things. Well please REVIEW! :D Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I made a longer chapter for you guys! :D I know... it's not that long... but it's longer than the last one! So I hope you enjoy this one! By the way, I have decided to make this more of a mystery-ish story so that you're always left (hopefully) on the edge of your seat, wondering what's going to happen next. Weeellllll! Time for the disclaimer! Drew, take it away!**

**Drew: PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Pokemon and if she did we wouldn't be 10, I wouldn't be single, and she wouldn't be writing this.**

**Me: Thank you Drew! Now... TO THE STORY! *pumps fist in the air***

**Drew: *sweat drops* you're just as annoying and enthusiastic as May...**

Chapter 6 - May's POV

I stared in shock and fear at the pokemon. It wasn't normal. It...it was dark, evil and demonic. It looked like it was supposed to be a Sneasle but from what I saw, it wasn't a normal Sneasle. It had a black, red and purple haze surrounding it, making it glow with demonic look. It's eyes showed that it wanted to cause harm and it was obvious that it wasn't afraid to. It's eyes piered through my soul as it looked at me, making me shiver from its evilness.

"What do you mean? It's just a normal Sneasle." Drew said, confused. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do YOU mean?! It's evil! It has this black...aura surrounding it!" I exclaimed, the word 'aura' being the only thing that I could use to describe the dark mist.

"I don't see anything..." Drew said, looking at me with worry but soon turned his attention to the battle as Sneasle went to attack Roselia. Sneasle leaped from place to place with incredible speed before attacking Roselia with a move that I had never seen before. Sneasle had gained even more darkness around it and tackled Roselia with amazing speed, leaving a dark mist in it's trail. Sneasle jumped way after hitting Roselia and Roselia was crouched, weakened extremely by the attack with black electric sparks remaining from the attack.

"Roselia! Synthesis!" Drew called but I knew it wouldn't help. Not only was this Sneasle evil and demonic, it also had the type advantage too since it was a dark and ice type. Roselia used synthesis but it didn't help much since the clouds were covering the sun.

"Heh heh heh, you should've listened to her boy. Sneasle, deal with them." The old man chuckled ominously.

"Drew! You need to get Roselia out of there before it's too late!" I called to Drew, worry and fear radiating through me. Unfortunately for one, Drew was too stubborn and two, it was too late anyway. Sneasle was already charging for an attack.

"Roselia! Petal dance!" Drew ordered. Roselia was about to attack but Sneasle was too fast. It attacked with the same attack as before but this time left Roselia knocked out and beat up. Drew returned his Roselia in shock. Sneasle was unscathed and ready to beat its next opponent. I frowned and got up, knowing that Drew would be to headstrong to take advice from me when battling so I might as well battle this man instead. I pushed Drew back gently, motioning to give me a try. He was about to argue but didn't and let me at it. I released my Eevee, knowing that she was the most rested compared to my other pokemon who had been exhausted after traveling around with Drew.

"Bweee!" Eevee said, happy to battle and to be let out of the pokeball.

"Eevee, be careful. This Sneasle's not normal and it's super fast." I told Eevee. Soon enough, Sneasle was charging at Eevee.

"Eevee, agility!" I commanded. Eevee followed my command, barily dodging Sneasle.

"Now! Dig!" I said, hoping she'd do it quick enough. Eevee quickly dug into the ground just in time to avoid Sneasle's attack. I glanced at Drew.

"Get them out of here while I deal with this guy." I told him. Drew's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not leaving you." Drew said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Please Drew. At least help them escape. You can come back if you're so worried." I said to him before turning my attention back to the battle. Sneasle was looking all over for Eevee.

"Now Eevee!" I said. Eevee popped out behind Sneasle and attacked it. Sneasle flew back into a rock.

"Iron tail!" I commanded. Eevee ran at the Sneasle, her tail glowing to a silver color. She slammed her tail into the Sneasle. Sneasle was weakened tremendously and suddenly fell, fainting. In the mean time Drew had helped the young girl and boy escape. The old guy returned his Sneasle.

"What was that thing? And who are you?" I asked, my voice serious.

"I'm a pokemon hunter and my Sneasle as you said was no ordinary Sneasle." The guy admitted, grinning.

"Then what was wrong with it?" I asked. The pokemon hunter grinned even more, looking creepy.

"Let's just say that it's as evil as it is powerful and that can only be accomplished through human interference." He said. I glared but returned my Eevee.

"That's evil." I said before turning to leave. I went to find Drew and the other two. I found them a little bit away.

"Are you two okay?" I asked the young guy who was helping his sister sit up.

"Yeah. Thank you." The guy said, nodding to me gratefully. I smiled slightly and nodded back. I went over to Drew who was sitting on a huge rock. We had a few moments of comfortable silence as the guy was helping out his sister.

"So what was it that you saw? What was wrong with that Sneasle?" Drew eventually asked. I didn't look at him when I answered. I just looked forward.

"It was evil and demonic. I saw a black, purple and red mist surrounding it. I could just tell it was evil. The pokemon hunter said that it's evilness gave it power and that it was only achievable through human interference." I explained, my heart throbbing at the thought of the torture people must've put it through. Drew didn't say anything.

'If human interference was the cause... then how did they do it? Pokemon wouldn't just turn like that if they were abused, even if they started to be abused at a young age. If that were what happened then that Sneasle would be just like Team Aqua or Magma's pokemon. No, something else must've happened. Something even worse. Also, that...aura around Sneasle...' I pondered, confused at what was going on.

"I didn't see the mist you saw. When I looked at that Sneasle, it looked like a normal Sneasle." Drew admitted. I looked at him, meeting his emerald-green eyes with my sapphire ones.

"How could you not see it?" I asked, confused.

"I just didn't see it." Drew said. I looked away from him.

"Then how come I could?" I asked, more to myself than him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, I've reached over 300 views! YAAYYYY! And I'm probably going to be starting another fanfiction on either another MayXDrew and other Pokemon couples and/or a GaaraXSakura fanfic. Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie :D Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a very short chapter, I know but there's a reason for it that I shall tell you at the end of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy! :D Now for the disclaimer!**

**May: Hey guys! PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Pokemon and if she did then she wouldn't be writing this, the characters in the show wouldn't be ten, the Black and White pokemon wouldn't have been made and Drew and I would be together. *blush***

**Me: May's blushing!**

**May: AM NOT!**

**Drew: Are to.**

**May: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Drew: I've been here...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* okayyyyyyy! Well enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

May and Drew walked quietly next to each other, finding an odd comfort with having the other next to them. They embraced the silence between them, enjoying the fact that the other was safe. This forest had changed them. Whether it be a short term or long lasting change, that is left to be discovered. But they both knew that something big is waiting to be discovered. What is it? Well they had no idea but they had a sneaking suspicion that it would include them.

The Sneasle they had seen haunted their thoughts, bringing up questions that only led to more questions. It was just so evil... so... dangerous and demonic. It confused May and Drew how someone would go to such lengths to make a pokemon that tortured. Well it was viewed as a tortured pokemon to May and Drew. The poor Sneasle seemed to have no heart what-so-ever and it seemed to only crave the thrill of harming another being, whether it be a pokemon or even a human. And that, was a very scary thing.

Drew knew that May wasn't going to let this rest. He knew that she was going to pursue to understand how the Sneasle had become like that. And he also knew that he was going to either follow her secretly or tag along with her for this adventure. He knew that he was going to protect her, even if he continued to deny his feelings towards the brunette.

May on the other hand had a different thing on her mind. She was continuously pondering why she could see the aura of the Sneasle, or what she described as an aura. Why couldn't Drew see it? How had this pokemon become the way it is? And was there a way to reverse it? These were all questions that bounced around in her head. Another one was one that she had thought about for a while now after hearing the Pokemon Hunter's haunting words but she continued to push it out of her thoughts, not wanting to think about the frightening possibilities.

Suddenly, she remembered something. Her hand flew up to her neck where the pendant rested. She ran her finger over it cautiously. Her favor to Celebi. The words Celebi had told her echoed in her head as she toyed with the pendant.

_'Please help me purify people and pokemon's hearts.' _ Was this incident with Sneasle related to what Celebi wanted her to do? If so, what did Celebi mean by _'help purify people and pokemon's hearts'_? What did Celebi want her to do?

May knew that she was going to embark on a new adventure. She wasn't sure what it was going to include but she hoped that in the end she was going to be able to help out that poor Sneasle. She had to find out more and she knew that she was going to help Celebi with this quest Celebi had asked her to take on.

If only she knew what she was getting her and Drew into...

**CLIFF HANGER! I know... I'm evil. MWUAHAHAHA! So the reason that this chapter is so short is because this is the last chapter of The Forest. I know... its sad. BUT, don't worry because the only reason this is the last chapter is because...wait for it...wait for it... IS BECAUSE I'M WRITING A SEQUEL STORY! :D And the main reason is because of the title 'The Forest'. I'm 1, too lazy to change the title (idk if that's even possible but oh well) and 2, because I thought that this is a good idea since it's like the reason that May and Drew are going to go on this adventure in the first place. I have other reasons but I don't feel like explaining since I'm lazy lol. And I'm just gonna let you know for the people that really want the Contestshipping to kick up a notch, it will in the sequel. I promise. But I'm again trying to keep May and Drew in character and if they aren't I'm sorry. And another note, I'm sorry cliff hanger haters. I just need to keep this story mysterious and interesting! Well thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and PLEASE read the sequel! Bye! :D**


	8. Sequel Story and Other Stuff

**Hey guys, so this is just a heads-up to the people who are following this story. I have started and I'm still continuing the story. It's just through another one called Foretelling and Travel. Here's the link :) I hope you enjoyed Ilex Forest and I'm hoping you'll enjoy Foretelling and Travel so PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND REVIEW! XD I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Link - s/9112601/1/Foretelling-and-Travel**

**Also, I have started two other new stories! One is GaaraXSakura that's set in modern-day time and the other is a Rise of the Guardians with JackxOC! So please visit my page and read them! Here are the links to these two stories:  
**

**GaaraXSakura - s/9154806/1/Sakura-s-Bartender**

**Rise of the Guardians - s/9134875/1/Jack-s-Siren**

**Well thanks again for reading Ilex Forest and if you read/review/follow anything else of mine, I'm VERY GRATEFUL! XD THANKS AGAIN! BYYYEEEE!**


End file.
